Doji Hotaru
Doji Hotaru é a confiável Mão Esquerda do Imperador, Bela Senhoria das Artes, Habilidosa Daimyô‏‎ dos Doji, e Indômita Campeã do Clã Garça. Seal of the Crane (Tears of Amaterasu flavor). Família Hotaru é a filha mais velha de Doji SatsumeReddit L5R:TCG AMA e de Kakita Teinko. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. SauerTem uma irmã adotiva chamada Doji Shizue e um irmão chamado Doji Kuwanan. A mãe dela se jogou no Mar da Deusa Sol dos penhascos próximos ao Kyuden Doji. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Para Hotaru, Satsume foi um tirano e um pai terrível. Ela nunca o perdoou por sua influência no suicídio da esposa. Juventude Kuwanan foi o filho que Satsume sempre quis, e todo seu amor era dedicado a ele. Hotaru cresceu à sombra de seu pai, com seu tio Kakita Toshimoko sendo o seu sensei pessoal, aprendendo o kata Lâmina do Golpe Único. Campeã do Clã Garça Em 1122 Winter's Embrace, p. 2 Satsume, que havia teimosamente se mantido como campeão do clã por anos, mesmo enquanto mantinha o posto de Campeão de Esmeralda, relutantemente passou a liderança do Clã Garça para ela devido as insistências de seus cunhados, Kakita Toshimoko e Kakita Yoshi. Hotaru herdeu muitos problemas, incluindo uma disputa aberta e contínua com o Clã Leão quanto à posse de Toshi Ranbo. Seu tio Toshimoko tornou-se o seu conselheiro mais próximo, Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute e ela se casou com Kuzunobu como parte de uma aliança com o Clã Raposa. A Crane Takes Flight, by D. G. Laderoute Corte Invernal no Kyûden Doji Em 1122, o Kyûden Doji hospedou a Corte Invernal do Imperador, em parte para celebrar a recente ascensão de Doji Hotaru ao papel de Campeã do Clã. Ela foi acompanhada por Doji Chiyoe, sua prima de segundo grau e aprendiz de Kakita Ryoku, que foi proposta como esposa para o Príncipe Herdeiro Hantei Sotorii. Winter's Embrace, pp. 2, 9 O Assasinato de Satsume Em 1123 D.G. Laderoute confirmation in FFG forum, Satsume foi asassinado. Hotaru não quis vingá-lo, ao invés disso permitindo que os Magistrados de Esmeralda conduzissem suas próprias investigações e pretendendo aceitar o veredito deles. Fome Hotaru era uma jovem campeã quando os efeitos de uma tsunami devastadora, que havia se chocado contra as fazendas costeiras do clã três anos antes, deixaram a Garça às beiras do precipício da guerra e da fome. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Após Satsume morrer em circunstâncias estranhas, Hotaru viajou para a Cidade Imperial Otosan Uchi, escoltando uma caravana enquanto estava disfarçada, para ganhar tempo para descobrir o que pudesse sobre a morte do pai. Seu marido estava a caminho de Shizuka Toshi para aprender o que pudesse sobre um ataque recente de piratas e sobre o seu líder Yoritomo. A caravana foi atacada e ela empunhou sua naginata com precisão mortal contra um ronin, concedendo a ele uma morte honrada porque ele estava tentando proteger os camponeses famintos. Amante Secreta Hotaru conheceu Bayushi Kachiko, a esposa do Campeão do Clã Escorpião Bayushi Shoju, no dia 27 do Mês de Togashi de 1118 em um jardim privado nos Estimados Palácios da Garça. A samurai da Garça tentou discernir a natureza do que a Escorpião estava tramando, mas eventualmente Hotaru e Kachiko se apaixonaram durante esse encontro. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 As duas passaram a ter um caso, sendo a perigosa Bayushi Kachiko, a Conselheira Imperial, que se encontrou com ela logo após Hotaru ter chegado a Otosan Uchi. Sua principal e secreta preocupação é impedir que o Clã Escorpião como um todo seja culpado por seu romance com Bayushi Kachiko. In the Palace of the Emerald Champion Conflitos com o Leão O Clã Leão pressionou as Planícies de Osari com as suas forças, então Hotaru capturou a cidade do Leão mais ao norte, Toshi Ranbo, forçando um exército do Leão a se afastar para longe das planícies férteis e carregadas de grãos onde ocorriam disputas. O Campeão do Clã Leão Akodo Arasou fez campanha aos pés da cidade por algumas semanas, aguardando a chegada de seu irmão mais velho, Akodo Toturi. Tão logo os reforços chegaram, Arasou liderou pessoalmente um assalto frontal aos portões da cidade, apenas para cair diante as flechas atiradas por Hotaru. Toturi, The Price of War, by Mari Murdock amigo de longa data de Hotaru, se tornou o novo Campeão do Leão. http://www.kazenoshiro.com/fiction/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/the_price_of_war.pdf The Price of War], by Mari Murdock Pouco depois, Hotaru recebeu notícias de que um bando de rônin havia capturado Shirei Mura e que todos os defensores da Garça haviam sido chacinados. O irmão dela, Kuwanan, que havia sido capturado durante a luta, foi eventualmente enviado para Matsu Tsuko, a Daimyô Matsu, onde ele poderia confrontar a sua irmã devido a falha dela no Bushidô. The Fate of Flames, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Hotaru foi ao Castelo do Campeão de Esmeralda para garantir que as posses de seus pais fossem enviadas com segurança para seu tio Toshimoko em Tsuma, e um grupo de samurais a questionou sobre a morte de seu pai. Mais tarde ela estave presente no Teste do Campeão de Esmeralda no qual Toturi se tornou o novo Campeão de Esmeralda. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Seu irmão Kuwanan retornou vivo, e pressionou Hotaru quanto às investigações da morte de seu pai. Hotaru evitou esse curso de ação, em vez disso, incumbiu o clã de encontrar aliados contra o Leão e o Escorpião numa tentativa de restaurar a Garça a sua antiga posição. Courts of Stone, p. 57 Desequilíbrio Elemental Por algum tempo os navios da Garça foram prejudicados por perdas devido à piratas ligados ao Clã Louva-a-Deus. Eventualmente alguns membros da Família Asahina perceberam um desequilíbrio elemental conectado com as tempestades que estavam assolando os navios da Garça. Hotaru convocou seu marido Doji Kuzunobu, que estava em Shizuka Toshi e enviou ele para representar a Garça entre seu antigo povo, buscando soluções para apaziguar os kamis do litoral da Garça que estariam ofendidos. A Call for Diplomacy (Crane Clan letter) Shinobi Eventualmente seu tio Toshimoko frustrou um ataque de shinobi contra Hotaru. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 107 Desafiada por Kuwanan Eventualmente seu irmão Kuwanan encontrou uma carta interceptada por Satsume antes de sua morte, uma carta de Hotaru, dirigida a Kachiko. Hotaru escreveu sobre seu ódio pelo pai, e que ela desejava deixar as terras da Garça para estar com Kachiko. A missiva fazia parecer que Hotaru estava trabalhando com Kachiko, cujo objetivo há muito vinha sendo prejudicar a influência da Garça. Kuwanan jurou desafiar o direito de sua irmã de ser a Campeã da Garça, e o Chanceler Imperial Kakita Yoshi ofereceu lealdade a ele. By the Stroke of a Brush, by Lisa Farrell Categoria:Líderes do Clã Garça